Face Off (Season 6)
The sixth season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premiered on January 14, 2014. The season features 15 prosthetic-makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. In this season, the judges have the power to save one contestant who would normally be eliminated. Judges * Ve Neill * Glenn Hetrick * Neville Page * McKenzie Westmore (Host) * Michael Westmore (Mentor) Contestants * Bethany Serpico, 22 - Delaware County, Pennsylvania * Cat Paschen, 25 - San Francisco, California * Chloe Sens, 22 - Austin, Texas * Corrine Foster, 26 - Dublin, California * Daniel Phillips, 44 - St. Clair Shores, Michigan * Daran Holt, 41 - Kansas City, Missouri * George Schminky, 38 - San Juan, Puerto Rico * Graham Schofield, 29 - Boston, Massachusetts * Margaret Caragan, 32 - Oakland, California * Matt Silva, 24 - Atlanta, Georgia * Niko Gonzalez, 26 - San German, Puerto Rico * Rashaad Santiago, 24 - The Bronx, New York City, New York * Tanner White, 26 - San Diego, California * Tess Laeh, 25 - Parker, Colorado * Tyler Green, 26 - Litchfield, Connecticut Contestant progress Episodes Episode 1: "Sexy Beasts" *Airdate: January 14, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge': The contestants must use a wig as inspiration for a character that represents themselves as artists. ** Guest Judge: Tami Lane ** Top Foundations: Bethany, George ** Reward: Immunity and choice of Spotlight challenge team to work with. ** Winner: George *'Spotlight Challenge': Using an image of a castle as inspiration, the contestants work in teams to create beast characters that will pose alongside beauty models. ** Guest Judge: Stephen Sommers **Top Looks: Daran, Graham, & George, and Rashaad & Chloe **Bottom Looks: Matt & Margaret, and Tyler & Bethany ***Winner: Chloe ***Eliminated: Margaret Episode 2: "Cosmic Conspiracy" *Airdate: January 21, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create out-of-this-world alien creatures that must reflect a decoded interplanetary distress signal. **Guest Judge: Scott Charles Stewart **Top Looks: Niko & Corrine, Daran & Tanner **Bottom Looks: George & Bethany, Cat & Matt ***Winner: Corrine ***Eliminated: Bethany Episode 3: "Dragon's Breath" *Airdate: January 28, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': In the artists' first individual challenge, they must create a human-dragon creature while using one several damaged shields as inspiration. **Top Looks: George, Tyler, Rashaad **Bottom Looks: Niko, Tess, Daniel ***Winner: Tyler ***Eliminated: Daniel Episode 4: "Guitar Gods" *Airdate: February 4, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create an original character that rides the motorcycle of their choice. Winner gets immunity. **Guest Judge: Patrick Tatopoulos **Top Foundations: Daran & Tanner **Rewards: Immunity ***Winner: Daran *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original rockstar character that has fused with their choice of guitar. **Top Looks: Daran & George, Tyler & Rashaad **Bottom looks: Chloe & Tanner, Tess & Matt ***Winner: Daran ***Eliminated: Tess Episode 5: "In the Shadows" *Airdate: February 11, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create a supernatural entity based on mysterious silhouettes. **Top Looks: Corrine, Graham, & Niko **Bottom Looks: Cat, Daran, & Tanner ***Winner: Niko ***Eliminated: Tanner Episode 6: "Cryptic Creatures" *Airdate: February 18, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists', in teams of two, must create an orc lord and nine of his clan. One contestant wins immunity. **Guest Judge: Howard Berger **Top Looks: Chloe & George, Corrine & Matt ***Winner: Corrine *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must take inspiration from legends to bring cryptids to life. **Guest Judge: Doug Jones **Top Looks: Tyler & Chloe, Rashaad & Graham **Bottom Looks: Cat & Daran, Corrine & Matt ***Winner: Tyler ***Eliminated: Matt Episode 7: "Open Sesame" *Airdate: February 25, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create an original wizard inspired by their choice of wands. **Top Looks: Corrine, George, Tyler **Bottom Looks: Chloe, Cat, Niko ***Winner: George ***Eliminated: Cat Episode 8: "Ego Trip Abroad" *Airdate: March 4, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists' must create an original take on a Japanese Oni. **Guest Judge: Kazuhiro Tsuji **Top Looks: Daran & Corrine ***Winner: Daran *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create a hyper-stylized anime character that is an alter-ego of themselves. **Guest Judge: Kazuhiro Tsuji **Top Looks: Daran & Corrine **Bottom Looks: George & Graham ***Winner: Daran ***Eliminated: No one ***Saved: Graham Episode 9: "Mad Science" *Airdate: March 11, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create the victim that falls to their mad schemes. **Top Looks: Chloe & Daran **Bottom Looks: Rashaad & Corrine ***Winner: Daran ***Eliminated: Corrine Episode 10: "What a Dahl" Airdate: March 18, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must bring to life creatures mentioned in Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. **Guest Judge: Lucy Dahl **Top Looks: Tyler and Graham **Bottom Looks: Chloe and Niko ***Winner: Tyler ***Eliminated: Chloe Episode 11: "Freaks of Nature" Airdate: March 25, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create an original mutant with the DNA trait of their choice. **Guest Judge: Valli O'Reilly **Top Looks: Niko and Tyler **Bottom Looks: Daran and Graham ***Winner: Tyler ***Eliminated: Graham Episode 12: "Industrial Revolution" Airdate: April 1, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create a robot with multiple functions and has taken over the occupation of their choice. Their robots must show a distinctive advantage over their human counterpart. **Top Looks: George, Rashaad & Tyler **Bottom Looks: Daran ***Winner: Rashaad ***Eliminated: Daran Episode 13: "Bloodsuckers" Airdate: April 8, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original vampire from other cultures with one unique quality. **Guest Judge: Len Wiseman **Top Looks: George & Rashaad ***Winner: Rashaad Episode 14: "Cry Wolf" Airdate: April 15, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create werewolf rivals of the vampires they created in the previous episode. **Guest Judge: Patrick Tatopoulos ***Winner: George ***Eliminated: Niko Episode 15: "Heavenly Bodies" Airdate: April 22, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The final three contestants will have to create two rival alien races with lighting effects that must perform a dance routine at an underground nightclub. **Winner: Rashaad Category:Seasons